


Definitely a Date

by quinnlocke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bokuaka Valentines Exchange 2018, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke
Summary: Keiji is reminded that Valentine's Day is looming when Bokuto wants to hang outBut is it a date?





	Definitely a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greendoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/gifts).



> For Greendoodle who just wanted them to be happy together, I hope I delivered

Keiji leaned against the countertop and rested his chin on his palm as he watched the sun set outside the large windows of the Barnes and Noble. The sunset might have been lovely, but it was barely after five, which stripped away any enjoyment at the sight. Keiji exhaled more heavily than usual, wondering whether he’d be able to push past ten o’clock tonight before he passed out. The early darkness always played havoc on his sleep schedule and he’d fallen asleep while reading every night this week.

He briefly considered having a latte to ensure exhaustion didn’t prevent him from working on his term paper, but wasn’t sure if he was that insistent on getting it done. Although he understood the purpose of general requirements, that didn’t mean he enjoyed having to write a ten page paper about the societal impact on the ecology of the Chesapeake Bay when he’d much rather be working on his history presentation. He tapped his fingers idly on the countertop, daydreaming at first but switching to earnest note taking when an idea struck. He’d be able to transition to the second half of his presentation better if - 

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!” came a booming voice, startling Keiji. The voice wasn’t unwelcome, however, and Keiji smiled at the sound. Bokuto strode towards him with an enormous grin. “Whatcha doin’, looking all serious?”

Keiji couldn’t help but smile. The holiday season always brought in a host of additional workers whose names Keiji rarely bothered to remember, both new hires and transfers. Bokuto was the latter, and had stayed on long past the time most of the interim workers returned to school. Bokuto had explained to Keiji, with enthusiastic hand gestures once both their schedules had finally aligned, that he’d originally worked worked in the children's section on the top floor. He'd transferred to the Nook desk on the bottom floor, Bokuto had explained, because his enthusiasm had made him an excellent salesperson, pride shining in his voice

These days, Bokuto was always a welcome sight. If Keiji had too many customers to hang out when the Nook desk was dead Bokuto would roam the puzzle and games section, poorly concealing his glances in Keiji’s direction. The cafe was all but empty now, however, as was the Nook desk, and Bokuto waved excitedly as he caught Keiji’s attention.

Keiji wondered if Bokuto was about to beg him to watch another ridiculous action film with him, or explain the latest book he was reading. He kept his smile restrained as Bokuto joined him in leaning on the counter, peering curiously at Keiji’s notes. “Is this what’s got you frowning? I thought you liked this class?” 

“I do. It’s the term paper for Ecology and Society that I’m dreading,” Keiji said with a shrug. “Winter is terrible for me, remember? I pass out before I make any progress with my work.”

Bokuto nodded, looking out at the windows of the setting sun and frowning. “Oh, that’s right. Sorry, Akaashi, that sucks. I’m surprised you’re still here, though. Weren’t you supposed to be on the mid shift?”

Keiji flushed a little at the fact that Bokuto remembered his schedule. He’d been doing that a lot lately. “I was but Komi called out,” Keiji informed him. “I want to believe he’s sick, but something tells me he had an exam and forgot and is now cramming every last bit of information he can into his head.”

Bokuto threw back his head, distinctive laugh filling the air as he shook his head. It made Keiji hide a chuckle behind his hand. Then Bokuto hesitated and cleared his throat a couple of times. “So, uh, are you, um are you doing anything special this weekend?”

It was Bokuto’s sudden nervousness that made Keiji pause. Keiji had taken to making a mental list of all Bokuto’s quirks, and this was the type of nervousness that could lead to either a manic high or a depressive spiral. Both were managed easily enough, but Keiji would rather Bokuto be thrilled than horribly depressed. Keiji pursed his lips together and tried to remember what if any plans he had for the weekend. None came to mind and he offered in a casual voice, “The usual. Midterms are coming up, but most of my classes haven’t posed a challenge. I understand the source material and will probably need little to no studying for it.”

“Awesome!” Bokuto crowed. “My roommates gonna be out of town. He took the whole weekend off to go spend it with his boyfriend.” Bokuto bounced lightly on his feet, thrumming with a level of energy Keiji envied.

“Are you going to be lonely without Kuroo?” Keiji asked, his voice light and teasing. “I could try to fill the space he leaves.”

Bokuto let out a dramatic sigh and put his arms on the counter, resting his chin on them he stared up at Keiji with a pout. “So, so lonely. Besides, it’s, um, Valentines weekend, that’s why Kuroo is leaving, 'cause you know — couple stuff?” He sounded hopeful, somehow.

Keiji’s brow furrowed and he glanced at the calendar on the touch screen of the cash register. Sure enough Valentine’s day was less than three days away. “I hadn’t realized. I honestly don’t very much care about the holiday,” he answered with a shrug. “It’s a lovely concept that got overtaken with commercialism.”

Bokuto tilted his head and gave Keiji a beaming grin, but his fingers switched to tapping nervously on the countertop. “Yeah, I guess, but it still sucks being by yourself even if you don’t like the day, right? You’re gonna see all the couples doing couple things.”

“I’m not working so I can easily stay inside and never see a single couple out and about doing the cutesy lovey dove thing.”

“Yeah, but you said that you could come over this weekend,” Bokuto reminded, as though Keiji might have forgotten what he’d said just a moment prior. He glanced around for customers before turning back to Keiji, back to bouncing on his toes. Keiji narrowed his eyes a little; Bokuto was still balanced precariously, as though there was more to his request. “but you see there’s this old theatre by my apartment that shows classic movies. You just pay five bucks and you can bring your own snacks 'cause none of the concession stand equipment works anymore. The lady who owns it drops all the money into keeping the video equipment up to date. There’s, um, a showing of my favorite movie on Sunday and —”

“What movie is that?” Keiji interrupted, before Bokuto could work himself up much further. He was puzzled at the direction Bokuto was heading.

Bokuto chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down at his ragged nails. He twisted his fingers for a moment and then mumbled, “Princess Bride.”

Keiji’s smile was instantaneous. “It’s one of my favorites too,” he assured him, earning a brilliant smile that made Keiji’s chest feel constricted “Sunday, then? What time?”

“Movie starts at seven, we can meet up by my place around six and go get food. I always get like a sandwich from the deli and a bunch of snacks, make it dinner and a show.”

“That sounds great.”

Keiji watched Bokuto walk away and a thought burst to life in his mind. He thought of all the other times they’d hung out. How they seemed to always get closer and closer. How it seemed every time Bokuto would ask to hang out, he grew more anxious than the previous time. That the timing of this particular get together… implied something more. He weighed his options and decided it best to throw caution to the wind. “Bokuto, wait,” he said suddenly.

Bokuto turned back towards him and froze, face earnestly giving way his nervousness. 

“Is Sunday a date?” 

“I… well that is,” Bokuto paused, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, and Keiji found himself smiling again. Bokuto had that effect.

Keiji slipped out from behind the counter and stepped towards Bokuto, whose face shifted to a mix of anticipation and dread. “You see, if it’s a date,” Keiji began, putting a hand on Bokuto’s arm and squeezing. “It won’t be awkward when I want to kiss you. But if it’s not, then —”

“It’s definitely a date!” Bokuto squeaked. Keiji’s cheeks flushed even as he smiled, his chin tucked down. He looked at Bokuto through his eyelashes and was relieved to see Bokuto’s cheeks were just as red as his felt. “Yeah — definitely — it’s a date. If you want it to be a date, then it’s. Yes. A date.” He snapped his mouth shut, color high in his cheeks.

“How do you feel about first kisses before first dates?” Keiji asked slyly.

“Yes!” Bokuto exclaimed, straightening reflexively. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you!”

“I haven’t wanted it quite as long, but I’m glad you approve of pre-first-date kisses, given that I want very much to give you one right now,” Keiji offered, suddenly a little awkward despite himself. “If you don’t mind.”

Bokuto was very close, and very warm, and Keiji’s heart beat very fast. He didn’t know who closed the distance, but Keiji tilted his face the second their lips met, deepening it just enough to make heat roll down his spine.

It was soft, sweet, and over far too quickly for Keiji’s liking. “I think pre-first-date kisses are my new favorite thing, and I wish it was possible to make pre-first-date kisses a thing,” Bokuto rasped, and Keiji couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, restraining himself only long enough to press another kiss to Bokuto’s cheek.

Keiji wouldn’t need a latte to keep him up that night after all, but as he stared, a little blinded by Bokuto’s smile, he didn’t think he’d be getting much in the way of work done, either. Still, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. “As you wish.”


End file.
